


Stumbled upon

by Spoofehness



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Sex, Concussions, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hallucinations, Handcuffs, M/M, Needles, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Torture, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofehness/pseuds/Spoofehness
Summary: Jak is ambushed, injured and separated from help; and Erol is in hot pursuit and can't keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Erol/Jak (Jak and Daxter)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Stumbled upon

The world was awash with bright light and muddy colors. A distant sense of déjà vu rolled over Jak’s fuzzy consciousness as the ringing in his ears intensified following what he slowly pieced together was the aftermath explosion of his zoomer; which from the smell was now a smoldering pile of wreckage half embedded in a building somewhere nearby. Just as his eyes were beginning to focus and the ringing subsiding, Jak felt his arms being tugged back uncomfortably tight and instinctively he bucked as he felt a sharp, armored knee press warningly into a kidney in response. His instinctual flail earned him a starburst of pain that produced an uncontrolled yelp, and through the daze of one hell of a concussion he heard a recognizable chuckle behind one of his ears as the hair on his forearms raised with the familiar static of a set of eco handcuffs activating around his restrained wrists.

“Eager aren’t we Eco-freak? And to think I considered this would be an uneventful detail…” Even half blind, deaf and thoroughly concussed, Jak recognized the smug drawl of his nemesis. His body jolted with adrenaline as the instinct to flee jumped to the forefront of his mind and was rewarded again with a jolt of pain as he jerked directly into the knee still pinning him to the carbon-scorched pavement. With a sinister chuckle that same knee ground down and elicited a scream which despite his best efforts Jak couldn’t hold in, petering out into a low groan as his nerves caught up with recent events and his body lit afire with pain from a hundred different sources. Even through the kaleidoscope of terrible sensations Jak had enough awareness to feel himself pulled roughly to his feet, and his warden whispering wantonly in his ear, prefixed with a groan of sexual anticipation.

“The evening is young yet Jak, I haven’t been this close to you in… how long has it been?” Still reeling, Jak attempted to focus on that voice, on the hatred and fear crawling up his throat from the base of his gut and… Other places. He had to get ahold of himself, get away. Blinking rapidly his eyes refused to focus and in some dim internal sense he realized that he didn’t have enough dark eco to transform. He stumbled on something unseen at his feet and felt cold armor catch his face as his captor steadied him, only to just as quickly wrap a hand around the back of his neck and pull him along to Mar-knows where. That urgent voice in the back of his head kept screaming to find safety even as the indiscriminate roaring of Dark echoed from behind the impotence of his inability to take action. Where was the other voice? Where was Daxter?

“Surely you won’t begrudge me a little taste, it’s been too long, and I just can’t wait.” What little vision Jak had recovered blinked out in a flash of white as his head collided with… something metal that gave way as soon as his shoulders and head collided with it. There was a shrill scream of surprise and a scuffle of noise “Get out! This area is being evacuated!” The disembodied voice of his captor snarled with impatience and somewhere a child started to cry. More harried footfalls and the voice of the child grew louder then fainter as the inhabitants of… Wherever this was obeyed his captors demands. Just as quickly the world became loud and then muffled and Erol’s hands were everywhere.

Jak’s vision began to recover again in the quiet of the enclosed space and he struggled vainly as Erol threw him backward against a metal table bolted to the floor. In stumbling the edge struck squarely across his kidneys again in what was surely an intentional strike and Jak felt a hand enclose across his throat and push him up and off the ground, cracking his head again on the smooth and curiously soft surface of the table. A tablecloth he guessed. Erol’s body followed quickly, straddling his hips and pinning his manacled hands tightly between his back and the table. Jak struggled to make his eyes focus and briefly caught his captors crazed glee as he descended on his newly recaptured prey.

Hands grabbed and tugged at his tight tunic, pulling and ripping the fabric as Erol searched for familiar scars to press and prod. As Jak’s head cleared he felt other bad habits welling up to fill his head undesired and unwarranted as Erol pressed his thumb against a particularly sensitive burn on his ribs, a groan of nonconsensual pleasure welled up from his lips like a dog drooling at a dinner bell. His boots scraped uselessly against the metal table as Erol pressed harder, his tongue laving a path along the curve of his jaw and followed closely after scraped the helmet Erol still wore.

“You are still such a whore Jak. Even half a year later I know every button to turn you into a writhing mess.” With practiced precision Erol turned his head just so, so that Jak’s head was forced aside as Erol’s helmet sliced across his chin and Jak withdrew instinctively, exposing his neck to Erol’s attention with rehearsed predictability. Everything was moving so quickly and Jak’s head still swam with pain old and new. The noise was so much quieter but his thoughts muddled with learned habits he had hoped he would never have to reenact. Even as Dark screamed in his head to fight back, Jak felt his muscles relaxing, his jaw unclenching in a practiced meditation in preparation for what he knew was to come. What had occurred so many times in the prison where there were just as few survivors to witness his screams. The table felt cold and unyielding like the one in the prison, his shoulders ached from their unnatural position and the bright lights above felt just like the operating table.

Erol was undisturbed in his reminiscence; though Jak’s slack muscles didn’t go unnoticed. With a triumphant grin, Erol leaned his head into Jak’s exposed cheek, reaching back with his freed right hand to brace against Jak’s hip as he adjusted his position and ground his hips against Jak’s in wanton anticipation. Erol’s hardened cock ground hard against Jak’s and he couldn’t hold back the devilish grin as he felt the result of his careful training resurface in Jak’s subconscious behavior, even feeling the dazed young man tilt his captive hips welcomingly against Erol’s. His manhood throbbed against his tight uniform hard enough to make the commander gasp; and against his better judgement, Erol lifted up to pull Jak’s leg up beside his torso to gain better access for what was to come.

With a speed which defied forethought Jak felt his boot connect with Erol’s cheekbone with a crunch that would have been satisfying in any other circumstance. With the weight off of him, and the lights fading as his eyes darted across the blurry room, looking for something, anything of use as he rolled off the table, taking a number of dishes with him crashing into the floor unnoticed. Jak darted toward the nearest dark spot in his limited field of vision and winced as his shoulder clipped the doorway as he swung around it into a dark hallway. Even before he had left the room, he heard the roar of Erol’s pain and frustration and the adrenaline seemed to focus his vision like a halo as he charged through the short hallway and into one of the rooms, closing the door behind him and scanning his new surroundings.

Jak instinctively blew a puff of breath up to brush away an irritating lock of hair that came loose and blocked his already limited sight. He appeared to have run into the master bedroom. There were no windows in this room, but he saw a light source in what looked like the master bath. Now keenly aware Erol was likely recovered and coming after him in seconds, Jak dove for the nightstand and pressed his face against a wall-mounted button just barely in sight above the edge of the corner. Spinning around he watched with a wave of relief as a cross-shaped mechanism in the door turned and expanded four points into the frame of the bedroom door and the floor just as a loud ‘THUD’ echoed uselessly against the now activated panic room barrier.

His head quickly clearing Jak got up and hurried to the bathroom, again closing the door behind him and clumsily using his face and mouth to open every drawer and cabinet in the cramped room. In another circumstance he would have eyed the suspiciously numerous pill bottles in the medicine cabinet for anything fun he could pocket for later, but at the moment he was focused single-mindedly on any kind of tool he could find to try to override the handcuffs that still bound his hands. As the bedroom behind him was eerily silent, Jak bit his lips contemplatively and shifted priority. Even if he found a tool, attempting to break free of these cuffs without being able to see what he was doing is something only Kiera or Daxter could do. He cursed to himself for his overreliance on his friends and banished the thought as his mind briefly distracted with the worrying question of “where is Daxter right now…?” Instead he leaned his bound hands against the metal sink counter and took a breath to calm himself.

A few years ago, in Sandover he was wiry and lieth enough the he could easily have pulled his hands overhead while interlocked behind his back; but now he was worn down with the muscle of his hard life and the sluggishness of a few months of what amounted to partying his new freedom. Freedom he was about to lose if he didn’t get out of these cuffs and away from Erol’s clutching grasp. With a cautious exhalation, Jak squatted down with his arms pinned on the top of the counter and attempted to relax his muscles as he forced his way past the pain and felt his joints pop under the pressure of his lost flexibility. With a coarse yell his hands were overhead and the brief elation of success was overshadowed with a blinding pain in his right shoulder that Jak immediately recognized as dislocation. But, progress is progress and there was no telling when Erol would find the override codes for The citizen’s panic room he was currently locked in. with his arms now in front of him he proceeded to the next task and painfully pulled both hands overhead, pulling the dislocated arm guided by the healthy one and squatted down next to the counter. Taking a few deep breaths, Jak grabbed the lip of the counter with his good hand and slacked his jaw as he turned toward the good left shoulder, and in one swift motion, jerked upright from the squat and screamed. The pain seemed like it ricochet off of every scratch, burn, and aching muscle he’d been ignoring since he came to, and with a groan of exhaustion, Jak realized the shoulder hadn’t reduced yet.

Swallowing bile, Jak made his second attempt, bound hands behind his head, good hand gripping the counter and turned to face the good side, Jak braced himself, slacked his jaw and jerked upright again. Screaming bloody murder he felt more than heard the tell-tale “pop” as his shoulder reduced back into proper place and he slumped to the ground for a moment, then gritting his teeth as he wiped the sweat from his forehead along with the stray hairs that had tickled his face the last few minutes.

Feeling clearer as the endorphins of the reset shoulder surged, Jak looked around the room and his heart dropped into his stomach as he realized that the light source, which he thought he saw in the room earlier was actually a light box facsimile of a window. With a feral roar Jak barreled toward and slammed a shoulder into the center of the device, raining glass onto the floor and darkening the room to blackness. Even if Haven air vents were large enough to accommodate anything larger than an ottsel, he was in no state to get himself into one, let alone navigate it sufficiently to make his way to freedom. Crouched amid the shattered remains of the lightbox, there was only one option left: ambush Erol for another head start.

As if by the machinations of a cruel god, as Jak struggled to get his breath under control, his chest tightened at the quiet ‘beep’ of the panic system resetting, followed by the loud shift of the locks receding back into the bedroom door. A shadow fell across the room, backlit by the dim light of the entrance room down the hall; visible from Jaks ambush position as Erol slowly entered, stalking silently like a Lurker on patrol. Jak could hear the excitement in Erol’s breathing as much as the fury. It was rare to see him attempting subtlety, but after two years under the man’s thumb, Jak could read every subtle emotion Erol was feeling whether he liked it or not. Erol surveyed the dim room, looking for any signs of his prey, and stupidly, Jak hoped against hope that Erol slipped up by checking under the bed. But no, the bastard’s shadow proceeded purposefully toward the bathroom. Every muscle twitched in tight anticipation as Jak waited for his moment as Erol entered the room, gun first; and unloaded like a spring as soon as Erol’s face came into view, before the man could make Jak’s position.

In a flash of instinct Erol tumbled backward as Jak threw himself like a cannonball at the armored commander; raining wide-arc swings at his head with his clubbed fists. The tussle ended quickly as Erol pinned his exhausted quarry down and knelt on Jak’s neck with his fists uselessly pinned under his own body as his throat fruitlessly spasmed in a breathless cough, attempting to relieve the pressure of Erol’s unyielding limb by any means. Even in the dim light haloing Erol’s armored frame, Jak saw the shadow of glee on his face for this hunt and capture; as well as the sadistic depravity of that same grin as he watched Jak struggle for air as his body released any attempt to posture defiance in a desperate bid for oxygen. For a brief moment it looked to Jak as though Erol was not going to let up; that he would actually kill his captive here, struggling on a stranger’s floor in retaliation for a well landed boot strike. But no, Erol’s knee lifted and withdrew and Jak curled in on himself, wracked with coughs as he sucked down air with abandon he hadn’t felt since he nearly drowned himself rescuing Daxter when they were kids from a dare gone wrong.

Again, he felt a vicelike grip on the back of his neck as he was lifted like a ragdoll, still overcome with his violent coughing fit and thrown face first into soft bedding. He had no time to appreciate the sensation as horror gripped him in a new direction as he felt Erol firmly grip and tug down his pants to his mid-thigh. Desperately he tried to push off from the bed, only to feel the familiar muzzle of a Krimzon taser moments before it went off, locking every muscle except his lungs as he screamed involuntarily. He didn’t hear Erol undress, but as the last jolts of eco dissipated, he felt the commander’s excited member press against his naked arse, and Erol wasted no further time on foreplay as he buried himself in that familiar heat. Jak barely registered his manic laughter through the agonizing scream he couldn’t hold back.

Pulling his hips back, Erol tugged Jak’s torso close, one arm around his waist and the other tightly gripping Jak’s jaw in a bone-crushing vice. As Erol rocked back to withdraw the pain bloomed anew and Jak felt the familiar sensation of blood running from shallow, shattered blood vessels streaming down his thighs in hot, sticky rivulets. As Erol rocked in and out, his mocking laughter echoed in Jak’s ears as his mind withdrew into a familiar place, even as his groans and screams reduced to quiet sobs. Erol picked up a steady, slow rhythm as he groaned in pleasure beside Jak’s ear.

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed your body Jak.” With a sly grin, Erol pulled back and shifted his angle of entry just slightly and slid back in, blood lubricating his practiced aim and felt Jak’s whole body tense with undesired pleasure. The grin on Erol’s face widened ever further. “Despite your protest, I know you’ have missed mine.” With another slow withdrawal, and with agonizing care, Erol aimed again and struck true, his thrust eliciting a breathy gasp from Jak as his bound hands curled around the sheets and he bit down on the comforter to stifle a moan. These were always the worst. With two years to learn every inch of his body, Jak was helpless to stop his rapist from manipulating his body’s self-defense into perverse pleasure beyond his control. The pleasure unlocked psychological tics he tried to stifle to no avail.

“Go ahead freak,” Erol’s hand snaked around Jak’s hips to grip the base of his cock, hurrying the blood along into the shaft with a knowing squeeze and Jak let out a groan into the bed as Erol continued his precision attack on that precious bundle of nerves currently reducing every coherent thought in Jak’s head to incomprehensible pleasure amidst unspeakable pain. Erol doubled down lifting up his hips by the cock as he pressed an elbow across Jak’s back and pressed his face further into the mattress. With a few more strokes Jak started to thrash as he struggled to breath through the tight fabric of the mattress and Erol leaned them both to the side, laughing as Jak struggled to breath even as he gasped and groaned in wanton pleasure.

“I hope you enjoyed these few weeks of freedom freak. I can’t wait” Particular words were punctuated by a particularly aggressive thrust that yielded further sobbing groans of pleasure. “to show you what Praxis” Jak’s cock was now fully hard, leaking into the sheets and throbbing almost in unison with Erol’s rhythm as he synced to the heartbeat that tightened Jaks arse around Erol’s throbbing cock in a steady beat. “And I have in store for you.” The hand which previously pinned Jak gripped his hair tightly and pulled his body back into a sharp arc as he picked up the pace, the other hand stroking Jak’s weeping cock in unison with his thrusts into the mans abused hole. Erol’s tone took on a quiet timbre of almost affection, “You’ll never leave my side again whore.”

With a feral roar of exertion Erol buried his face into the crook of Jak’s neck, scraping his teeth along as he laved his tongue along Jak’s hot carotid, as he tugged the man’s hips tight against his own, gripping Jak’s cock to the point of pain as he came deep in Jak’s ass, rocking tightly against Jak’s hips as he bucked instinctively to bury his cock just a little bit deeper into Jak as the man’s muscles clamped down on his engorged member, pumping cum in unison with both men’s heartbeats for a brief moment of synchronicity.

As Erol’s groans faded into the exhaustive pants of relief, he relaxed his grip on Jaks hair and still hard cock, Erol’s low hand creeping up Jack’s torso in a mockery of tenderness as the other hand, still tangled in Jak’s long hair, curled around his chin to pin him to his captors shoulder as Erol continued to buck the last few aftershocks of cum into Jak’s hole even as his invading cock softened with satisfaction. Still Erol did not withdraw himself, but turned Jak’s head forcefully by the chin to a warped twist and locked eyes with his prey as he crushed their lips and teeth together in a kiss which pillaged Jak’s slack mouth, daring him to bite on Erol’s invading tongue. Jak’s half-lidded eyes locked with Erol’s piercing gaze as he permitted further invasion, regressing back to old habits as echoes of screams off of cavernous metal walls replayed in his head. As Jak’s still unsatisfied member twitched lingering excitement from the attention of the kiss, Jak cautiously flicked his tongue against Erol’s in his own mouth, asking instinctively, pathetically for relief through the dulling endorphins from his abused asshole. Even as blood continued to pool between his legs and into the ruined sheets.

Erol smiled against Jak’s face in spite of himself, and felt his cock twitch in growing desire for a second round. Nothing excited the commander more than that wanton look in Jak’s eyes as he embraced his role beneath him. At one point he thought Jak’s desperate retaliation and fearful resistance was the greatest sexual stimulant he could ask for, but as time progressed in Jak’s experiments, Erol found himself responding to Jak’s collapsing psyche just as much. Seeing the hope die in his eyes as the broken man began to ask to pleasure the same man who abused and tortured him made desire course through the commanders’ veins like hot fire, and even elicited a curious affection for the freak. It was difficult to withhold gratefulness for his handsome face twisted in yearning instead of pain, knowing that it was Erol alone who tamed the wild beast and reduced him to a simpering whore begging to pleasure. As the thoughts raced Erol felt his blood-coated cock grow hard again and he deepened the kiss with vigor. Finally withdrawing from Jak’s body Erol pulled away from Jak’s face just long enough to pull the man’s manacled hands above his head and hike Jak’s body up against the bed, hooking his arm around one of Jak’s legs to pull him to the center of the bed as Erol briefly appreciated the moment. This was the first opportunity he has had to fuck Jak on a proper bed, and with the man breaking back into his prison habits, it was too good to resist temptation.

As Jak was lifted up, his mind was a whirl of conflicting expressions. Even as two years of conditioning suppressed his desire to flee or fight, the aching desire that superseded his battered body was a beacon for his attention to avoid the lurking damage still creeping on him from Erol and the zoomer crash. The dim lights of the room toyed with his concussed perception and the desperation of his addled mind reached to hallucinate anyone but the commander even as his prison memories clouded his focus and reminded him that all he needed to do to survive was acquiesce. All of this further clouded the screams of Dark as he roared at the edges of his consciousness, blocked by insufficient dark eco to even make his rage heard.

Jak’s shirt was already half undone from Erol’s earlier eager explorations, and now the tatters fluttered above redhead’s face as Erol was buried in Jak’s hips, grazing his hard cock teasingly as the man kissed the joint of his thighs to his hips with mocking tenderness. With a gentle sigh Jak felt his last vestiges of resistance wear away as his mind clung to an old, old fantasy and blazing orange hair in the dim light gained shadowed yellow roots. “Dax, ah…” Jak felt Daxter’s lips curl against his skin and felt his eyelashes tickle against his own hair, almost making him giggle. Reality fell away in way it only can with blood loss, concussion and induced psychosis as Jak resisted the urge to buck his hips up as Daxter delicately kissed the base of his shaft and massaged his perineum with slick fingers.

Erol chuckled against Jak’s skin. He hadn’t seen Jak so giddy in nearly a year, and even knowing the risks, the opportunity to play with his favorite toy in such a vulnerable state proved entirely too alluring as he continued to gently tease Jak with a tenderness he never bothered with any other lover. Jak was more than a test subject, so many nights since his escape Erol had stared across the city, pored over maps, and tracked half-remembered nonsensical leads elicited during a heated tryst of passion and in the throes of torturous pain. Jak brought out a side of him he rarely got to exercise; not just the perverse pleasure of watching this man of curious hard and softness break and tremble as any of the short-lived test subjects do, but getting to know the man under such unique circumstance. There is truly no intimacy like the years long, slow-burn connection of a sadist and a subject who refuses to die.

Taking hold of Jak’s hips, with one hand cradling the crook of his hip, and the other wrapped around the base, Erol snaked his tongue around the soft, spongy head and traced the lip of the mushroom edge with his tongue, pressing into the cleavage of the head before kissing gently. His palm brushed firmly against Jak’s balls, which huddled close to the base and twitched with the tender attentions Erol administered. Jak groaned loudly in relieved pleasure and lifted his arms from the bed; Erol quickly pulled his arm from around Jak’s hip and pressed the arms gently back down as the man’s leg collapsed without his lovers arm to prop it against, and Jak stared down glassy blue eyes, loosely fixated on “Daxter’s” hair, slicked back with sweat and messy with the fight.

As Jak groaned appreciation, Erol began to bob up and down, pressing the bulging muscle on the underside of Jak’s cock with his tongue, flat and braced against his lower teeth. It took every iota of self-restraint in Erol to resist the overwhelming desire to bite down, his yellow eyes locked onto Jak’s glassy blues. It wasn’t time yet to break the illusion. He mustn’t be hasty. As Jak’s breathing pace increased, he continued to mumble under his breath. “D-Dax, go slower… It. It still hurts” smiling around the cock, Erol obliged, letting his tongue trail after his lips and Jak’s hips began to buck as he squeezed his eyes tight and groaned, again gripping the sheets, but this time of pure pleasure.

As Erol continued the slow attention, the flavor began to change and he withdrew, gently kissing the head with uncharacteristic tenderness as he wrapped his hand around Jak’s shaft and shifted his body up, sliding along the sheets to lay beside Jak as he wantonly thrust his hips into Erol’s tugging hand. Jak’s mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were still that dull glazed look of a man on the brink of exhaustion. Curling his free hand around the back of Jak’s head he gently guided their lips together and continued to stroke, increasing the feverish pace of both the hand job and the passionate, fairly one-sided kiss. And as Jak began to come, he cried out and Erol pulled away, but kept his hand firmly on the back of Jak’s head, keeping their eyes locked as Jak passed the throes of passion and strings of ejaculate painted his shirt and reached as far as his cheek. As the waves of pleasure waned, Jak’s eyes drooped and as looked as though he was about to pass out, Erol weaved his fingers into that blond-green hair and purred into Jak’s ear “I love it when you come for me eco-freak.” Jaks eyes snapped into terrorized awareness, though his muscles were not so quick to respond as the reality crushed onto the delirium and his arms, pinned by Erol’s arm as his hand was firmly clasped around Jak’s neck flailed uselessly against the bed.

With his remaining hand now free, if a bit sticky, Erol chuckled darkly and quickly retrieved a vial from a reinforced pocket in his armor, squeezing the plunger flange gently before burying the needle expertly into Jak’s neck and depressed the plunger straight to the barrel flange. As he pressed his lips murmuring against Jak’s sweating brow “I’m so glad you’re coming home.”


End file.
